


The old tales

by Rosalia (pentamerone)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I'M SO MAD, Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, Post-Finale, Post-Series, Queen Sansa, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Started as a drabble now we're here, Yes her final was bittersweet BECAUSE SHE'S FORKING ALONE NOW, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/Rosalia
Summary: There are many stories about Kings Beyond the Wall; there always were and always will be. But none of them could ever beat the legend of the Crow King.[OR 'I haven't even watched the final episode and I'm already mad so I'm going to write something before I'll watch it' fic].





	The old tales

There are many stories about Kings Beyond the Wall; there always were and always will be. But none of them could ever beat the legend of the Crow King. Most people say that he was a black brother before the Wall has fallen; others rather believe that he was an exiled prince; some — even if only a few — think that both versions are true. But whoever he was before, it remains forgotten. Northerners know him only from old tales, in which he travels through Lands of Always Winter wearing only black, with white direwolf by his side.

But sometimes he comes back, people say. He comes back to the North, turns himself into an enormous black bird and flies through window, kidnapping young and beautiful girls. They say that he seeks for his queen, the fairest of them all; only the eldest ones won’t tell you this part.

"He doesn’t have to!", you could hear. "He already has one and she belongs to him forever."

Because there are these ones who swear that they have lived long enough to know people who remembered him and who saw him by their own eyes in Winterfell. If you let them, they would tell you plenty of stories about the Crow King and queen Sansa, the Red She Wolf of the North. They would tell you of her beauty; of her being kissed by fire; of her warm smile that reached the eyes only when she saw him. They believe that she stayed unmarried till the very end because each of her suitors needed to combat the Crow King in a fight and none of them could.

"You can think I am an old fool", the eldests say. "But who was the father of her children then?"

In this one they are right — this mystery remains unsolved for centuries now. The queen had three sons and one daughter, all of them — like the legends state — with dark hair and eyes, looking like true Starks. Some Northerners believe that she found each and every one of them in Winterfell’s godswood as gifts from the Old Gods. Some like to think that she was a witch who bedded with ghosts of old Kings of Winter. But most of them know that truth was buried with the queen herself in the crypts of Winterfell.

And, if you want to know, there are people who swear on their lives that they were in those crypts. They say that deep down, in the heart of the underground, next to a grave of Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, lays queen Sansa. But not alone. According to them, there are two statues — one for the Red She Wolf and one for a mysterious man with a scar over his left eye. Between them, they say, lays a sword. Dark sword of valyrian steel with direwolf’s head for the pommel. But who is this man — or does his statue even exists — remains unknown till this day.

After all — these stories are just old tales.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always - feel free to correct my mistakes! And enjoy, my fellow Jonsa clowns.


End file.
